3.17 Catch-22/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Déjà-vu Desmond schlägt sich mit einem einzigen heftigen Schlag den verwachsenen Weg durch den Dschungel frei. Gleich hinter ihm geht Hurley, dann Charlie mit seiner Gitarre auf dem Rücken, am Ende Jin mit einem Rucksack. Es regnet in Strömen, und sie sind alle bis auf die Haut durchnäßt. Charlie: Alter, du hast sie nicht mehr alle. Superman fliegt einmal um den ganzen Planeten, während du mit den Augen blinzelst. Hurley: Alter, wenn es ein Wettrennen geben würde, würde Supi sowas von verlieren gegen Flash. Charlie: Und warum sollte sich der Mann aus Stahl auf ein idiotisches Wettrennen einlassen? Hurley: Äh, für'n guten Zweck? Und Flash würde auf jeden Fall gewinnen, weil er sich nämlich durch Wände vibrieren kann. Charlie: [Spöttisch] Oh, vibrieren. Was würde denn Superman machen, wenn er vor einer Wand stünde? Hurley: Naja, kaputt machen ist nicht erlaubt. Charlie: Er darf nicht fliegen, er darf nichts kaputt machen. Hast du noch mehr Einschränkungen auf Lager? Vielleicht geben wir ihm noch ein paar Kryptonit... Charlie tritt auf eine Schnur und es knackt. Verwirrt bleibt er stehen, sieht an sich herunter, den Fuß noch auf der straffgespannten Schnur. Charlie: Was für'n... Sein Fuß gleitet von der Schnur, und ein Pfeil kommt aus dem Dickicht geschossen und trifft ihn mitten im Hals. Er taumelt zurück. Blut rinnt aus der Wunde. Unter den anderen bricht Panik aus. Hurley: Charlie! Jin ist als erster bei ihm, fängt ihn auf, will nach dem Pfeil greifen, der mitten in Charlies Hals steckt. Desmond kommt hinzu. Desmond: Warte, nein! Nicht anfassen!! Hurley: Mein Gott, mein Gott, mein Gott! Desmond: Atme weiter, atme weiter, klar? Er presst ein Tuch auf die blutende Wunde. Charlie keucht und japst nach Luft. Desmond: Versuch nicht, zu sprechen. Wir müssen ihn zurück bringen. Jin: [Brüllt] Nein! Du helfen! Desmond: [Brüllt zurück] Ich kann nicht helfen! Er sieht Charlie an, dem Blut auch aus dem Mund läuft. Desmond: Es tut mir leid, mein Freund. Charlies Kopf sackt zurück und sein Keuchen erstirbt. Jin, Hurley und Desmond starren ihn entsetzt an Ein Reihe von seltsam farbunwirklichen Bildern folgt, Hurley, der am Strand ein Kabel aus dem Sand hebt... Hurley: [Blechern] Hier ist es. Hier ist es... Charlie: [Blechern] Superman fliegt einmal um den ganzen Planeten, während du mit den Augen blinzelst Dunkle schwarzblaue tiefhängende Wolken, in denen ein rotes Licht blinkt... Penny und Desmond auf dem Foto, das in der Luke auf seinem Tisch stand... Jin, der neben Charlie und Hurley im Dschungel eine ausgebreitete blaue Plane hält und nach oben sieht... Beine, die von einem Baum herunterhängen und ganz kurz noch mal Penny, die etwas sagt... Inselabschnitt Dann schreckt Desmond auf wie aus einem Traum, ist plötzlich nicht mehr im Dschungel, sondern sitzt mit einer Angel auf Felsen am Strand. Verstört blickt er um sich, sieht ins Lager zurück, sieht Charlie mit einer Flasche Wasser durch das Camp schlendern. Frauenstimme: [Im Hintergrund] Kann mir einer von euch kurz helfen? Kommt ihr nachher mit neues Feuerholz holen? Na macht schon. Wenig später läuft Desmond quer durch das Camp hinter Hurley her. Desmond: Hey... wo ist das Kabel? Hurley: [Ganz gelassen] Hast du von den Pilzen genascht, vor denen uns Jack gewarnt hat? Desmond: [Ernst] Hör mir zu. Dieses Kabel gibt es. Ein Kabel, das im Sand versteckt ist. Weißt du, wovon ich spreche? Hurley: [Befangen] Das ist ne Geschichte von morgen, oder? Desmond: [Unbeirrt] Das Kabel... weißt du, wo es ist? Es ist wichtig. Hurley: Wieso? Desmond sieht wieder Bilder seines Gedankenblitzes, die Wolken mit dem roten Blinklicht darin, das Bild von ihm und Penny, hört Charlie ganz blechern „Superman...“ sagen, sieht dann die aufgehaltene Plane unter einem Baum im Dschungel. Desmond: Weil jemand herkommen wird. Hurley sieht ihn an, als wisse er nicht recht, war er darauf antworten könnte. Rückblick Desmond mit kürzeren Haaren und grauem Pullover kniet in einem winzigkleinen Zimmer, in dem es außer einem noch winzigeren Fenster, einer Pritsche, Tisch, Stuhl und Waschbecken nichts gibt, vor einem aufgeschlagenen Buch und liest daraus vor, ohne dass jedoch ein Wort über seine sich bewegenden Lippen gekommen wäre, fährt sich wie erschöpft mit der Hand über die Stirn. Als er Schritte näherkommen hört, klappt er das Buch zu und steht auf. Ein älterer Mönch öffnet seine Tür und tritt ein und überreicht Desmond ein graues Stoffbündel, ohne ein Wort. Es ist ein anderes graues Hemd, eine Robe. Während Desmond sie anzieht, nimmt der Mönch das Buch auf, in dem Desmond zuvor gelesen hatte. Alter Mönch: Gott prüft unseren Glauben auf viele Arten. Wie du weißt, haben wir hier unsere eigene Prüfung. Eine Gelübde des Schweigens, das so lange dauert, wie wir es für nötig halten. Es ist eine Prüfung des Glaubens an Gott und der Geduld. Sie endet.. manchmal nach einer Woche. Und manchmal dauert die Prüfung einen Monat. Ich persönlich, Desmond, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es schaffst. Desmond wirft ihm einen fast besorgten Blick zu. Der Mönch lächelt plötzlich. Alter Mönch: Doch ich habe mich in dir getäuscht. Ich kenne den Grund dafür nicht, aber dein Weg hat dich hergeführt. Und jetzt gehörst du zu uns. Willkommen, Bruder. Desmond: [Ganz überwältigt] Ich danke dir... Bruder. Inselabschnitt Desmond und Hurley statten Jack vor seiner Unterkunft einen Besuch ab. Desmond: Morgen, Jack. Muss schön sein, wieder im eigenen Bett aufzuwachen. Jack: [Verhalten] Ja. Zuhause ist es am schönsten. Desmond: Ich wollte mir die Erste-Hilfe-Tasche.. mal ausleihen. Ich, eh, hab mir den Knöchel verstaucht. Jack: Ich kann ihn mir gerne ansehen. Desmond: Nein, ist nett von dir. Ich hab schon ne Menge Knöchel getapet. Er lächelt, als auch Jack sich an ihre Begegnung damals im Stadion erinnert. Hurley steht einfach stumm daneben und sieht sichtlich unbehaglich aus. Jack: Stimmt. Jack gibt ihm eine kleine Tasche. Desmond: Danke. Jacks Blick bleibt einmal mehr an Hurley hängen. Jack: Stimmt was nicht, Hurley? Hurley: Nein, emh... ich... ich hab Desmond nur begleitet... weil wir Freunde sind. Desmond wirft ihm einen Blick zu, doch Jack nickt. Jack: [Zu Desmond bezüglich der Tasche] Bring sie zurück, wenn du sie nicht mehr brauchst. Desmond: Selbstverständlich. Die beiden gehen wieder. Kaum sind sie außer Hörweite, wendet Desmond sich an Hurley. Desmond: Was sollte das denn? Willst du, dass er Verdacht schöpft? Hurley: Was ist denn verdächtig? Desmond antwortet nicht. Hurley: Das ist wie als du wusstest, dass Claire ertrinkt, richtig? Deswegen auch die Erste-Hilfe-Tasche. Jemand wird sich verletzen. Bin ich es? Desmond: Nein. Das ist reine Vorsicht. Hurley bleibt stehen. Hurley: Okay, Alter, das Kabel zeig ich dir nur, wenn du mich einweist. Desmond zögert, sieht ihn einen Moment lang nur stumm und unwillig an. Und gibt dann doch nach, kommt zu ihm zurück, spricht leise. Desmond: Ich sehe eine Abfolge von Ereignissen. Dinge, die real werden. Hurley: Was siehst du? Desmond: Es ist.. es ist wie die Teile eines großen Puzzles. Nur hab ich nicht das Bild auf der Schachtel, also weiß ich nicht, wo sie hinkommen werden. Aber ein Puzzleteil, und zwar das erste, das zeigt dich, wie du das Kabel aus dem Sand ziehst. Hurley: [Nachdenklich] Was ist mit den anderen? Desmond: Wenn ich dir das sage, dann verändert sich das Bild. Hurley: Und dann? Ich dachte, darum geht es. Etwas Schlimmes verhindern. Desmond: [Fest] Nein, diesmal nicht. Hurley: Du versuchst also nicht, etwas Bestimmtes abzuwenden, sondern du willst, dass es passiert. Wieder sieht Desmond sein und Pennys Bild, dann Penny, der er eine Träne von der Wange wischt und schließlich, wie sie ihn anlächelt und küsst. Desmond: Mehr als alles auf der Welt. Sawyer schlendert zu Kates Unterkunft hinüber, doch eigentlich sieht es vielmehr so aus, als würde er schleichen, sieht immer wieder um sich, fast prüfend, fast als dürfte ihn niemand sehen, bleibt draußen vor der heruntergelassenen Plane stehen. Sawyer: Hey, bist du da, Sommersprosse? Kate: [Gedämpft von drinnen] Ich dachte, du darfst keine Spitznamen mehr verwenden. Sawyer: [Schmunzelt] Na ja, als ich die Wette verloren hab, warst du nicht da, also bist du... Er zieht die Plane zurück, schlüpft hindurch und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. Drinnen steht Kate in Unterwäsche und zieht gerade ihre Jeans an. Sawyer: ...ausgenommen. Kate wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Er weiß mit seinem nicht wohin. Kate zieht sich weiter an. Kate: Was gibt's? Sawyer hat Schwierigkeiten, Worte zu finden und seine Blicke nicht schweifen zu lassen. Sawyer: Äh.. Ich wollt dich was fragen... Kate: Ja? Sie zieht sich die Bluse über und bemerkt einmal mehr Sawyers wandernde Blicke. Lächelt halbspöttisch und deutet mit der Hand auf ihre Augen. Kate: Hier oben bin ich. Sawyer versucht sich verlegen loszureißen und zu fassen. Was nicht einfach scheint. Sawyer: Äh... [runzelt verbissen die Stirn, sucht und sucht Worte] ...hast du's ihm gesagt? Kate: Was zu wem gesagt? Sawyer: Du weißt schon. [Schmunzelt] Hast du's Jack gesagt?.. Das von dir und mir. Kate: Nein, aber er weiß es. Er hat uns auf nem Überwachungsmonitor gesehn. Sawyer starrt sie an. Sawyer: Du hast gesagt, die Kamera war kaputt. Kate: Dann hatten sie wohl noch ne Kamera. Sawyer: [Murmelt grimmig] Diese Perverslinge. Kate: Auf jeden Fall.. weiß er es. Sie hat inzwischen ihre Schuhe angezogen, steht auf, geht auf den Ausgang, auf ihn zu. Sawyer: [Lächelnd] Tja, wenn.. dieses Hindernis weg ist... wie wär's mit nem kleinen Wonnestündchen? [Er stellt sich ihr in den Weg, will sie festhalten, flüstert] Ich meine Sex... Doch sie geht an ihm vorbei und verläßt die Unterkunft. Sawyer: Komm schon!... Kate: Ja, ich weiß. Sawywe: Sommersprosse, warte! Er holt sie erst vor dem Wasserbecken wieder ein. Sawyer: Muss ich dir erst'n Mixtape machen? Kate: [Schmunzelnd] Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht? Und sie geht weiter und läßt ihn in einem frustrierten Seufzen zurück. Desmond und Hurley stehen am Rande des Strandes abseits vom Camp und beobachten Jin beim Fischen. Hurley: Alter, du musst es mir nochmal erklären. Wofür brauchen wir Jin nochmal? Desmond: Jin war zusammen mit uns unterwegs. Hurley: Zu dem Strand, wo ich das Kabel gefunden habe. Wir sehen ein kurzes Déjà-Vu, in dem Jin und Hurley das Kabel hochheben. Hurley: [mit blecherner Stimme] Wir sind da. Hier ist es! Desmond: [wieder im Jetzt]Ganz genau. Hurley: Und das ist eins von diesen Puzzleteilchen? Desmond: Allerdings. Hurley: Also.. ich fasse zusammen. Wenn Jin uns nicht begleiten sollte, kommt auch nicht der Unbekannte. Desmond: Du hast es vollständig erfasst. Aber ich hab nicht die Spur einer Idee, wie ich ihn zum Mitkommen überrede. Hurley: [Gelassen] Lerne vom Meister. Und er tritt aus den Büschen hervor und geht zu Jin hinüber. Gleich darauf stehen sie beide vor Jin. Hurley erklärt. Jin: Camping? Hurley: Ja, weißt du, endlich mal wieder draußen schlafen. Ein Feuer am Strand, Marshmallows... Jin: Camping... [Er denkt einen Moment nach und nickt dann.] Ja. Hurley: [Vergnügt und zufrieden zu Desmond] Marshmallows liebt eben jeder. Desmond: Guter Mann. [Schon macht er sich wieder auf den Weg.] Hol Essen und Wasser. Hurley: Wo gehst du denn hin? Desmond: Einen brauchen wir noch. Gleich darauf hockt Desmond vor Charlie, der ebenfalls abseits des Camps allein am Strand sitzt und Gitarre spielt. Charlie: Hältst du mich echt für so dumm? Das ist kein Campingausflug. Du hattest wieder eine Vision, hab ich Recht? Desmond antwortet nicht, doch senkt den Blick. Charlie: Was ist es diesmal? Desmond: Jemand kommt auf die Insel. Charlie: [Verwirrt] Kommt? Und das.. ist jemand, der noch nicht hier ist? Wie zum Teufel soll das möglich sein? Desmond: Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Charlie mustert ihn prüfend. Charlie: [Skeptisch] Und es hat nichts mit mir zu tun? Desmond: [Leichthin] Na ja, du bist ein Teil davon, so wie Jin und Hurley. Charlie: Richtig, aber bei allem Respekt, du hast weder Hurley noch Jin gesagt, dass ihr Tod feststeht. Sofort schießt Desmond das Bild des Pfeils durch den Sinn, der tief in Charlies Hals eindringt. Und das ganze Blut, das herausspritzt... Desmond: [Fest] Ich kann dich beruhigen. Du wirst nicht sterben. Noch einen Moment überlegt Charlie. Charlie: Was ist mit meiner Gitarre. Desmond: [Lächelt] Nimm sie mit. Charlie: Okay, ich komm mit. [Schon steht er auf, um sich fertig zu machen.] Einen kurzen Moment hab ich wirklich Angst gehabt. Desmond lächelt, doch es wirkt angestrengt, und kaum hat Charlie ihm den Rücken zugekehrt, senkt er den Kopf. Die vier Männer ziehen am Strand entlang und pfeifen alle zusammen ein Lied. Irgendwann bleibt Hurley mitten im weißen Sand stehen. Hurley: Wir sind da. Desmond: Woher willst du das wissen? Hurley: Weil ich genau hier dem Kabel in den Dschungel gefolgt bin. Desmond: Und wo ist es dann? Hinter ihnen hat Jin das Kabel im Sand gefunden, einfach indem er mit dem Fuß zufällig auf die richtige Stelle trat. Er ruft zu den anderen hinüber. Hurley kommt augenblicklich angelaufen. Hurley: Gut gemacht, Alter. [Er hebt es auf und zieht es etwas hoch, ruft den anderen zu.] Hier ist es. Und sieht dabei ganz genau so aus, wie in Desmonds Bildern. Desmond starrt Hurley an, hört wieder ganz blechern Hurleys Blitzbildstimme: Hier ist es. Gefolgt von einer anderen blechernen Stimme, die nach Charlie klingt und sagt: Das Blinken fiel auf dieser Seite des Hügels runter... Dann sieht er noch einmal die dunkelblauen Wolken mit dem blinkenden roten Licht darin. Hurley: [Jetzt wieder hier am Strand] Eine Sache noch.. ich bin dem Kabel gefolgt und bin fast zum Kebab gemacht worden und zwar von einer Rousseauschen Abschlachtfalle. Desmond sieht ihn an. Und gleichzeitig wieder die vom Baum herunterhängenden Füße im Dschungel, hört sich selbst blechern „Fangt sie auf“ rufen, sieht den Pfeil durch Charlies Hals dringen und die als Fallnetz aufgehaltene Plane, die auch Fallschirmstoff sein könnte. Desmond: Wir gehen nicht in den Dschungel, jedenfalls noch nicht. Wir werden, ehm, hier campieren heute Nacht. Jin lächelt, hat er doch ein Wort verstanden. Jin: Camping. Er und Hurley machen sich daran, das Lager für die Nacht aufzuschlagen. Charlie tritt an Desmond heran. Charlie: Und, wann wird er kommen, dein mysteriöser Jemand? Desmond: Bald. Charlie nickt, Desmond wendet sich ab. Rückblick Desmond und der alte Mönch stehen im Weinkeller der Abtei und kleben Etiketten auf Weinflaschen. Der alte Mönch wirft Desmond einen Blick zu. Alter Mönch: Ist dir klar, dass du wieder reden darfst, Bruder Desmond? Desmond: [Lächelt] Wie's aussieht, war ich schon vorher schweigsam. [Er betrachtet das gerade aufgeklebte Etikett der Weinflasche.] „Moriah...“, ich finde den Namen, den die Brüder für den Wein ausgesucht haben, sehr interessant. Alter Mönch: Und woher kommt das, Bruder? Desmond: Am Berg Moriah wurde Abraham aufgefordert, Isaak zu töten. Ich würde sagen, es gibt Orte, ..die einladender sind. Alter Mönch: Doch Isaak wurde von Gott verschont. Desmond: Man könnte argumentieren, dass.. Gott von Abraham nie hätte verlangen sollen, seinen Sohn zu opfern. Alter Mönch: [Lächelt gutmütig] Aber dann, Bruder, wäre es doch keine echte Prüfung gewesen. Vielleicht unterschätzt du etwas die Bedeutung des Opferns? Da sagt Desmond nichts mehr. Hinter ihm ruft plötzlich ein anderer Mönch seinen Namen. Mönch: Bruder Desmond. Bruder Desmond. Dieser Mann sprach mich unten am Tor an. Er sagt, dass er mit dir reden will. Hinter dem Mönch steht ein Mann, lässt ihn kaum ausreden, schiebt ihn beiseite, stürzt sich auf Desmond und versetzt ihm einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Desmond fällt zurück und prallt hart auf den Tisch, hält sich die Nase, aus der Blut rinnt. Der Mann, Derek, bekreuzigt sich rasch, sieht beschämt den alten Mönch an, der ganz entsetzt danebensteht und ihn anstarrt. Derek: Entschuldigung, Sir. Damit wendet er sich um und geht wieder. Der entsetzte Blick des alten Mönches wandert fragend zu Desmond hinüber. Desmond: Vergib mir, Bruder. Inselabschnitt Es ist dunkel im Camp der Losties. Kate sitzt auf dem „Tisch“ in der „Küche“ und isst eine Schüssel Haferflocken, als Jack hinzukommt. Sonst ist niemand in der Nähe. Kate: [Lächelt] Hi. Jack: Hi. Er beginnt, sich etwas zu essen zusammenzusuchen. Kate: Der Haferbrei ist toll. Jack: [Schmunzelt ein wenig] Ach, ist er, ja? Er ist ziemlich in seine Arbeit vertieft und wirkt nicht sonderlich gesprächig. Kate beobachtet ihn, sucht nach Worten, einem Thema, einem Gespräch. Kate: Schon komisch, oder? Jack: Was denn? Kate: Wieder hier zu sein. Ich.. ich muss aus keinem Käfig fliehen und es gibt auch keinen Grund, wieder los in den Dschungel zu rennen. Ich weiß schon gar nichts mehr mit mir anzufangen. Sie schmunzelt, er auch, hält jedoch nicht inne. Jack: Ich rate dir, genieß es. Schon bald wirst du dir die Ruhe zurückwünschen. Kate: [Lächelt] Also.. mein gefährliches Abenteuer heute Nacht wird sein, den Abwasch zu erledigen. [Betont] Und zwar im Meer. Jack: Sei vorsichtig. Kate: Ich versuchs. Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Jack: Kann ich mir den Löffel ausleihen? Kate: [Einen Hauch überrascht] Ja. [Sie nimmt ihren Löffel aus ihrer Schale, leckt ihn ab, gibt ihn ihm, lächelt.] Jack: Danke. Und wieder wendet er sich seiner Abendessenzubereitung zu. Kate wirft ihm einen Blick zu, springt vom Tisch runter, geht zu einer kleinen Blechwanne hinüber, in der das zu waschende Geschirr liegt. Jack wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Jack: Gute Nacht. Sie sieht zu ihm hinüber, klingt fast überrascht. Kate: Ja, gute Nacht. Und er geht. Kate nimmt die Wanne auf und will zum Ufer hinuntergehen. Da fällt ihr Blick noch einmal auf Jack, und ihr Lächeln erstirbt. Er ist zu Juliet hinübergegangen, setzt sich zu ihr in ihre Unterkunft vor ihr Feuer und teilt sein Essen mit ihr. Kate starrt die beiden an. Jack: [zu Juliet] Hier, bitte. Lass es dir schmecken. Juliet: Danke. Wow, haute cuisine. Sieht aus wie Haferbrei, der beste auf der ganzen Insel? Jack: Das erinnert mich an ein Restaurant in Bangkok, da haben sie uns solche Blätter vorgesetzt. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich die essen sollte... Und dann geht sie... ... zu Sawyer Er liegt in seiner Unterkunft auf seinem Bett und liest, lässt das Buch sinken und nimmt die Brille ab, als sie ohne Zögern die Plane zurückschiebt und hereinkommt. Sawyer: Geht meine Türklingel wieder nicht? Kate sagt kein Wort, kommt zu ihm, auf sein Bett. Sawyer: Was soll das werden..? Kate: Halt die Klappe. Keine Fragen. Sie beugt sich über ihn und küsst ihn. Sawyer: [Mehr verstört als überrascht] Du weinst doch. Kate: Ich sagte, halt deinen Mund. Sie schiebt sein Hemd zurück, küßt ihn wieder. Sawyer: [Murmelt] Wie du willst... Und zieht sie an sich. Hurley und Charlie sitzen um ihr Feuer herum und hören Jin zu, der sich eine Taschenlampe unter das Kinn hält, so dass das nach oben geworfene Licht schauerlich sein Gesicht verzerrt, während er ganz dunkel und finster auf Koreanisch eine Gruselgeschichte zum Besten gibt, am Ende einen heftigen Laut ausstößt und sie alle erst zusammenzucken, dann in Lachen ausbrechen lässt. Hurley lacht am lautesten. Desmond jedoch sitzt ganz allein etwas abseits und verzieht keine Miene, sieht nur nachdenklich auf das Foto von ihm und Penny herunter, das schon ganz viele Knicke hat. Hurley: Alter, das mit dem Vogel fand ich am Besten. Das war doch'n Vogel, oder? Jin: [Gibt Hurley die Taschenlampe] Du. Hurley: Ich? Okay, äh, hast du schonmal vom Chupacabra gehört? Jin: Chupa? Hurley: Ja, er ist so groß wie ein Bär, aber er hat Vampirzähne, ungefähr so. Der Chupacabra kommt aus Mexiko und mittlerweile ist er weit gewandert. In ganz Amerika ist er schon aufgetaucht. Keiner weiß, wie er genau aussieht. Er fängt Ziegen und Schafe und saugt sie bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus... Ihre Stimmen verebben im Hintergrund, als Charlie zu Desmond hinüberkommt und ihm eine Dharmakonservendose mit einem Löffel darin gibt. Desmond: Danke. Charlie: [Deutet auf das Foto] Wer ist das? Desmond: [Gibt ihm das Bild. Leise.] Sie heißt Penny. Charlie: [Betrachtet das Bild, dann Desmond] Die ist nicht schlecht, Des, kann man nicht sagen. Desmond antwortet nicht. Charlie: Wie hast du es bloß angestellt.. diese Frau gegen ein Leben hier einzutauschen? Desmond: Ich war einfach zu feige. Charlie: [Betroffen] Tut mir leid. Desmond: Ja, mir auch, Bruder. Ich hatte versucht, mich vor ihr zu verstecken, doch sie hat mich aufgespürt. Wenn man genug Geld und Willen hat, kann man jeden finden, hat sie gesagt. Die Vorstellung war immer tröstend, dass sie es wirklich so gemeint haben könnte.. dass sie nicht aufgibt. Dass sie vielleicht wirklich die letzten drei Jahre... nach mir gesucht hat. Charlie, nicht minder nachdenklich jetzt, gibt ihm das Foto zurück. Plötzlich klingt etwas durch die stille Nachtluft und erweckt ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Hurley: Was ist das? Desmond steht auf, Charlie steht auf. Charlie: Ist das ein Hubschrauber? Jin: Rettung. Charlie strahlt. Alle starren nach oben. Angespannt, warten. Da verändert sich das Geräusch, wird quietschender, ungleichmäßiger. Hurley: Äh, sollte sich ein Hubschrauber so anhören? Desmond: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Nein... Sie alle starren aufs Meer hinaus. Und dort stürzt plötzlich zu ihrem Entsetzen etwas ins nachtdunkle Wasser. Im selben Moment erstirbt das Hubschraubergeräusch. Charlie starrt Desmond an, der fährt sich fassungslos mit der Hand über die Stirn. Hurley: Wir müssen da raus. Charlie: Da raus? Hurley: Ja, klar! Charlie: Womit denn? Hurley: Irgendwas müssen wir tun. Doch keiner von ihnen rührt sich. Und dann sieht Jin noch etwas anderes. Jin: Da. Da! Und deutet nach oben. Desmond folgt seinem Blick als erster. Sieht das blinkende rote Licht in den Wolken, sieht es auf die Insel zufliegen. Desmond: [In einem ungläubigen Lächeln] Oh mein Gott... Hurley, Charlie und Jin versuchen, dem Gesehenen Sinn zu geben. Jin: Palette? Hurley: Nein, Alter, das sind keine Lebensmittel. Der Notsender hat geblinkt. Jemand hat sich rauskatapultiert. Charlie: Ja, aber das war ein Hubschrauber. Einen Schleudersitz gibt's nicht in nem Hubschrauber. Hurley: Vielleicht sind sie ja rausgesprungen. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass sie jetzt hier sind. Charlie: "Sie"? Woher wissen wir, dass es Menschen waren? Hurley: [Sieht zu Desmond hinüber.] Weil er gesagt hat, dass jemand kommen wird. Auch Charlies Blick wandert zu Desmond, der kniet abseits am Boden und zieht gerade den Reißverschluß seines Rucksacks zu. Charlie: Wo gehst du hin? Desmond: Dahin, wo der Fallschirm runtergekommen ist. Macht schon, los geht's. Schon will Jin ihm folgen, doch Charlie hält ihn zurück. Charlie: Nein, warte. Schön langsam. Wir schleppen uns doch nicht mitten in der Nacht durch den Dschungel. Desmond: Doch, machen wir! Charlie: Warte mal, hast du nicht zugehört als Hurley Rousseaus Todesfallen erwähnt hat? In spätestens zwei Stunden wird es hell und wir warten darauf... Desmond: Sie kann nicht warten! Charlie: Sie? Desmond: Oder die! Wer auch immer es ist! Er könnte verletzt sein. Wir müssen dahin, und zwar wir vier. Jetzt gleich! Charlie: Wieso? Desmond: Weil es so vorherbestimmt ist. Charlie sieht ihn einen Moment lang nur still an. Charlie: [Leise] Stimmt. Nur dann werdet ihr wohl ohne mich auskommen müssen. Und wieder sieht Desmond Blitzbilder, die Plane, die herunterhängenden Beine, eine ganze Person in Schutzanzug und Helm, die von einem Baum herunterhängt... Desmond: [Beherrscht] Dann brechen wir auf, wenn es hell wird...und zwar wir alle. Er wendet sich ab. Charlie: Hervorragend... Rückblick Desmond klopft an eine weiße britische Haustür. Derek, der Mann, der ihm in der Abtei einen Kinnhaken versetzt hatte, öffnet. Desmond: Ist deine Schwester da? Derek: Du verschwindest, sofort. Eine junge Frau kommt hinzu. Ruth: Ich mach das, Derek. Widerwillig tritt Derek beiseite. Ruth sieht Desmond an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Desmond: Hallo Ruth. Gleich darauf sitzen sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer und trinken Tee. Die Stille ist angespannt und kühl, Ruth ist nichts als um zurückhaltende Höflichkeit bemüht. Ruth: Du bist also Mönch geworden, wie ich höre. Desmond: Na ja, genau genommen, bin ich noch ein Novize. Erst wenn der Abt sagt, dass... Ruth: [Unterbricht ihn] Warum bist du hier, Desmond? Desmond: [Stockt kurz] Da meine Probezeit vollendet ist, da.. dachte ich, ich schulde dir vielleicht ne Erklärung. Ruth: Desmond, du kannst nicht begründen, warum du so gehandelt hast. Du hast mich eine Woche vor der Hochzeit verlassen. Alles war geplant, besorgt und bezahlt. Und du? Du bist einfach abgehauen. Desmond: Ich wurde gerufen. Ruth: In den ganzen sechs Jahren hattest du nur ein annähernd religiöses Erlebnis, würde ich sagen, und das war als Celtic den Pokal gewonnen hat. Desmond: Ruth... ja, ich hatte Angst wegen der Hochzeit. Also hab ich ein paar Bier getrunken, vielleicht zu viele, und ich.. ich sah gen Himmel und ich fragte... Mach ich wirklich das Richtige? Und das ist das Letzte, was ich weiß. Und als ich aufgewacht bin, da hab ich auf dem Rücken auf der Straße gelegen. Wie ich da hingekommen bin, weiß ich nicht. Und da.. da war ein Mann, der hat über mir gestanden. Er reichte mir die Hand und sagte zu mir: "Kann ich dir helfen, Bruder?" Und das erste, das mir aufgefallen ist: Da war um seine Hüften ein Seil geschlungen und ich sah zu ihm auf und.. ich wusste es, ich wusste.. dass ich ihm würde folgen müssen. Alles, was mir etwas bedeutete, würde ich aufgeben müssen. Ich würde alles opfern müssen, um diesem Ruf zu folgen. Ruth: [Bitter] Wie gut für dich, dass dir kein beknackter Schäfer aufgeholfen hat. Sonst wärst du wahrscheinlich zu den Schafen gegangen. Desmond schweigt bestürzt. Ruth: [Kalt] Wenn du das nächste Mal mit jemandem Schluss machen willst, Des, dann brauchst du nicht ins Kloster. Sag ihr die Wahrheit.. dass du einfach zu viel Angst hast. Desmond senkt den Kopf. Inselabschnitt Juliet hämmert an ihrer neuen Unterkunft im Camp herum. Jack kommt zu ihr, schmunzelt, macht sich daran, ihr zu helfen. Jack: Bist du Arzt oder Zimmermann? Juliet: [Lächelt ebenfalls] Hat dir dein Vater nicht gezeigt, wie du einen Hammer benutzt? Jack: Nein, mein Vater hat mir gezeigt, wie man trinkt. Juliet: Na, wenigstens etwas. Sawyer kommt vorbeigeschlendert, wirft Blicke von einem zum anderen, grinst. Sawyer: Hoffentlich störe ich nicht. Streitet ihr, wer von Den Anderen euer Liebling ist? Jack: [Knapp] Was willst du, Sawyer? Sawyer: Ich wollte dir von einer Neuigkeit erzählen, die sich ergeben hat, seit du dich unerlaubt von der Truppe entfernt hast. Jack seht ihn verwirrt und auch eine Spur beunruhigt an. Sawyer: Also verrat mir... Wie steht's mit deiner Rückhand? Und er zieht zwei Tischtenniskellen hervor und fängt wieder an zu grinsen. Gleich darauf spielen die beiden am Strand Tischtennis. Jack: Wo habt ihr den Tisch her? Sawyer: Erkennst du ihn nicht? Er ist aus der violetten Wolke gefallen, nach der Explosion. Wenn wir nicht alle 108 Minuten spielen, wird die Insel explodieren. Das Spiel verläuft ziemlich hitzig, beide sind verschwitzt und außer Atem, Jack erwischt den nächsten Ball nicht. Sawyer: Endlich was, worin ich dich besiegen kann. Jack: Das letzte Mal hab ich mit zwölf Jahren gespielt. Ich wäre nicht so stolz darauf. Wie steht's? Zwanzig, null? Sawyer: Ja. Sie spielen weiter. Sawyer: Ist schon komisch, oder? Wieder hier zu sein. Da fängt Jack an zu lachen. Sawyer: [Leicht verwirrt] Was ist so witzig? Jack: Ach.. Kate hat gestern Abend in der Küche das Gleiche gesagt. Sawyer: Hat sie das? Jack: Ja, hat sie. Der nächste Punkt geht auf Jacks Konto. Jack: Zwanzig zu eins. Sawyer: Habt ihr zwei zusammen gegessen? Jack: Nein, ich hab gestern mit Juliet gegessen. Sawyer: Hm. Noch heftiger werden die Schläge, und Sawyer gewinnt das Spiel, grimmig jetzt. Jack holt den Ball. Jack: Spielen wir zwei Gewinnsätze? Sawyer: Was denkst du denn? Energisch führt Desmond den kleinen Trupp durch den Dschungel. Die kommen kaum hinterher, Hurley und Jin fallen weiter zurück. Charlie: Was kommt als nächstes? Desmond: Als nächstes? Charlie: Ja, du hast das Kabel gesehen, das blinkende Ding, das vom Himmel gefallen ist. Und jetzt? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen... Desmond: [Schroff] Das war's. Ich weiß nicht, wie's weitergeht. Die Signalleuchte müssen wir finden. Charlie: Wieso belügst du mich, Mann? Da fährt Desmond zu ihm herum. Desmond: [Grimmig] Hör zu, Mann, ich hab dir jetzt dreimal dein Leben gerettet. Wenn du mir immer noch nicht vertraust, dann wirst du's nie. [Charlie starrt ihn nur an. Schon wendet Desmond sich wieder ab.] Und jetzt weiter. Und weiter geht die Suche. Hurley bleibt immer weiter zurück und lässt sich schließlich erschöpft auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm sinken. Hurley: Leute... ehrlich, ich krieg gleich nen Herzinfarkt. Desmond: [Fährt ungehalten zu ihm herum.] Niein, kriegst du nicht. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, schaffen wir es nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit... Charlie: Hey... [Er entdeckt ein kleines Hula-Püppchen im Gebüsch und hebt es auf.] Seht euch das an! Jin: [koreanisch, nicht untertitelt''] '''Charlie: Von Rousseau kann's nicht sein, sonst hätte ich schon einen Felsbrocken auf den Kopf gekriegt. Alarmiert wandert Desmonds Blick durch die nahen Büsche, sucht nach dem Pfeilgeschoß, entdeckt statt dessen einen schwarzen Rucksack auf einem Baum gleich über Hurley, läuft zu ihm hinüber und beginnt, ihm auf die Schultern zu klettern. Desmond: Nicht bewegen. Hurley: Was hast du denn vor? Au! Desmond: Nicht bewegen. Hurley: Au! Aah! Aah! Desmond kümmert sich nicht um ihn, schnappt sich den Rucksack, springt von Hurleys Schultern herunter und kippt den Rucksack auf dem Boden aus. Zwei Bücher fallen heraus, eins davon in einer durchsichtigen Plastiktüte. Hurley: Ist das zusammen mit dem roten Blinklicht runtergekommen? Desmond nimmt das andere Buch zur Hand, „ARDIL-22“ von Joseph Heller, steht auf dem Cover. Jin entdeckt etwas anderes. Jin: Walkie-Talkie. [Er hebt ihn auf, zeigt ihn den anderen. Erstaunen macht sich breit.] Hurley: Nein Alter, das ist'n Satellitentelefon. [Er versucht es einzuschalten, das Display leuchtet kurz auf, dann wird es dunkel.] Mist, Batterie leer. Charlie: [Trocken] War ja klar. Desmond blättert in dem Buch und stößt plötzlich auf etwas, das darin liegt. Ein Foto. DAS Foto. Von ihm und Penny. Genau so wie das, das er bei sich trägt. Desmond: Oh mein Gott... Hurley: [Verblüfft] Bist du das? [Desmond antwortet nicht, starrt nur auf das Foto.] Und wer ist sie? Charlie: Das dürfte wohl Penny sein... Desmond sieht ihn an. Er sieht ganz bleich aus. Am Strandcamp beträufelt Kate sich Nacken und Hals mit Wasser aus einem der aufgestellten Becken. Sawyer kommt zu ihr und hält ihr etwas hin. Kate wirft einen Blick darauf, fängt an zu schmunzeln, steht auf. Kate: Was ist das? Sawyer: Dein Mixtape. Sie lacht, ganz überrascht, schüttelt den Kopf, sieht ihn an. Sawyer: Also willst du's oder nicht? Kate nimmt die Kassette, wirft einen Blick drauf, liest vor: Kate: [Liebevoll spöttisch] "Phil Collins' größte Hits". Sawyer: Sei nicht so wählerisch. Und wenn Bernard danach fragt, hältst du mich raus. Kate: Danke, James. Sie lächelt, sieht wieder auf die Kassette herunter. Er betrachtet sie einen Moment lang stumm. Sawyer: Wieso hast du mich besprungen letzte Nacht? Kate: Was? Sawyer: War es, weil du den Doc und Juliet letzte Nacht gesehen hast?? Sie hört augenblicklich auf zu lächeln. Kate: Nein, so war's nicht. Sawyer: War es nicht? [Sie antwortet nicht] Ich werd nicht so gern benutzt. Du brauchst doch nur zu fragen. Desmond und die kleine Truppe ziehen unermüdlich weiter durch den Dschungel, Charlie: Du glaubst, dass sie hier ist, oder? Desmond: [Ungehalten.] Wer? Charlie: Deine Freundin, Penny. Du glaubst, dass sie es ist, die aus dem Hubschrauber gesprungen ist. Desmond bleibt stehen. Desmond: Ich hatte es gehofft. Jetzt weiß ich es. [Er geht weiter.] Charlie: Wieso hast du's nicht gesagt? Desmond: Wärst du dann mitgekommen? Charlie: Natürlich. Wieso nicht? Desmond: [Zögert kurz.] Ich wollte euch nichts erzählen, weil... weil ich nichts verändern wollte. Charlie: Das versteh ich auch. [Desmond bleibt wieder stehen, sieht ihn an.] Aber vielleicht werden wir auch durch deine Vision gerettet? Was für'n Interesse hätten wir dann, irgendwas ändern? Richtig? Desmond: Richtig. [Und wieder sieht er Charlie und den Pfeil und das ganze viele Blut.] Richtig... Plötzlich fängt es an zu regnen. Hurley wirft Desmond einen schiefen Blick zu. Hurley: Danke für die Info, dass wir'n Regenschirm mitbringen sollen. Rückblick Desmond sitzt allein im Weinkeller der Abtei, trinkt Wein und singt dabei leise. It's a grand old Team to play for (Es ist ein prachtvolles altes Team, dafür zu spielen) And it's a grand old team to see (Und es ist ein prachtvolles altes Team, zu sehen) And if you know your history.. (Und wenn du deine Geschichte kennst –) Alter Mönch: Bruder Desmond? Er sieht auf und verstummt. Alter Mönch: Was machst du hier? Desmond: Tja, ich besauf mich.. mit unserem hervorragenden Wein. Alter Mönch: Diese Flasche unseres hervorragenden Weines bringt uns über 100 Pfund. Und wir haben dieses Jahr nur 108 Kisten. Desmond: Na zum Glück haben wir unser Armutsgelübde abgelegt. Alter Mönch: Wir haben auch ein Gelübde der Barmherzigkeit. Desmond: Klar. Der Alte Mönch beobachtet ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich. Alter Mönch: Etwas sagt mir, Desmond, dass in dir was anderes, als ein Mönch steckt. Desmond: Pfoah, weißt du, naja, ich hatte ne schwere Woche. [Er seufzt] Das mit dem Wein tut mir leid. Ich werde Buße tun. Alter Mönch: Ich fürchte, dass Buße bei dir nicht mehr hilft, Desmond. Desmond hält inne, sieht ihn an. Desmond: Bruder Desmond. Alter Mönch: Nein, nicht mehr. Desmond: [Ganz fassungslos] Willst du mich etwa feuern? Alter Mönch: [Ruhig] Das will ich tatsächlich. Desmond: [Bestürzt] Das geht doch nicht, ich.. ich wurde gerufen. Alter Mönch: Bestimmt wurdest du gerufen. Aber die Abtei ist nicht der Ort, für den du bestimmt bist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Gott andere Pläne für dich hat, als ein Mönch zu werden, Desmond. Und zwar große Pläne. Desmond: [Spöttisch] Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Alter Mönch: [Nachdrücklich] Das hat er wirklich. Du hast nur zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, wegzulaufen und nicht gemerkt, wo du vielleicht schon hinläufst. Damit wendet der alte Mönch sich wieder ab, will gehen, Desmond ruft ihn zurück. Desmond: Hey... [Der Mönch bleibt stehen.] Und was, bitte, soll ich jetzt machen? Alter Mönch: [Zuckt mit den Schultern, lächelt gutmütig.] Lass dich doch überraschen. Desmond aber sieht immer noch bestürzt und hilflos aus. Inselabschnitt Der Regen fließt weiter in Strömen. Desmond ist den drei anderen weit voraus. Jin: [Zu Hurley und Charlie] Wer ist Penny? Hurley: Sie ist die Frau, mit der Desmond zusammen war. Und er denkt, dass sie vom Himmel gefallen ist. Wir wollen jetzt ihr Leben retten und dafür wird sie uns retten. [Jins Blick bleibt verständnislos, Hurley sieht ihn an.] Alter, das ergibt auch auf Koreanisch keinen Sinn. Desmond: [Musste wieder einmal auf sie warten, ungehalten] Hey, würden wir nicht so viel reden, wären wir schneller. Sie ist vielleicht verletzt. Hurley: Ich mach schon so schnell, wie ich kann. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin nicht grade Flash. Charlie lacht spöttisch auf. Charlie: Flash ist'n Jammerlappen. Hurley: Hast du'n Problem mit dem schnellsten Mann der Welt? Charlie: Alter, du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Superman fliegt einmal um den ganzen Planeten, während du mit den Augen blinzelst. Desmond hält inne, erkennt die Worte wieder, das ganze Gespräch, die gesamte Szene. Sieht sich kurz zu Charlie um, verlangsamt seinen Schritt, die Stirn gerunzelt. Hurley und Charlie diskutieren ungestört und ziemlich vergnügt weiter. Desmonds verstörter Blick wandert durch das Dickicht, sucht die Schießanlage, sucht den Pfeil. Hurley: Alter, wenn es'n Wettrennen geben würde, würde Supi sowas von verlieren gegen Flash. Charlie: Und warum sollte sich der Mann aus Stahl auf ein idiotisches Wettrennen einlassen? Hurley: Äh, für einen guten Zweck? Und Flash würde auf jeden Fall gewinnen, weil er sich.. nämlich durch Wände vibrieren kann. Charlie: [Spöttisch] Oh, vibrieren. Was würde denn Superman machen, wenn er vor einer Wand stünde? Hurley: Na ja, kaputt machen ist nicht erlaubt. Desmond geht weiter, immer weiter. Und entdeckt den Pfeil, noch sicher in seiner Verankerung, bereit, hervorzuschießen, jede Sekunde... Charlie: Er darf nicht fliegen, er darf nichts kaputt machen. Hast du noch mehr Einschränkungen auf Lager? Desmond sieht entsetzt zu Charlie hinüber, sieht die Schnur, die vom Pfeilgeschoss hinunterläuft und über den Weg, auf dem Charlie näherkommt. Immer näher. Charlie: Vielleicht geben wir ihm noch ein Paar Kryptonitballettschlappen... Und da tritt er auf die Schnur, es klickt, und er bleibt verwundert stehen, sieht an sich herunter, sieht die straff gespannte Schnur. Charlie: [Murmelt] Was für'n...? Und endlich besinnt sich Desmond und springt auf ihn zu. Desmond: Charlie, ducken!!! Er reißt ihn um, der Pfeil zischt durch die Luft und schlägt hinter ihnen beiden in die Büsche. Charlie liegt entsetzt am Boden, starrt Desmond an. Unverletzt. Hurley: Alter... Und sie gehen weiter, treten aus dem Dschungel heraus auf eine Wiese, wo Jin stehenbleibt, in eine Richtung deutet. Jin: Hier lang. Desmond: Das Blinken ging auf dieser Seite des Hügels runter. Jin: Nein, da. Hurley: Wie wär's, wenn wir uns aufteilen? Charlie und ich gehen da lang. Du und Jin gehen so rum und wir treffen uns oben auf dem Hügel da. Charlie: [Zu Hurley] Äh, du und Jin. Ich geh mit Desmond. Niemand widerspricht, die Gruppe trennt sich, Charlie schließt sich Desmond an. Eine Weile gehen sie schweigend, wieder in den Dschungel hinein, überqueren einen Bach. Dann... Charlie: Du hast "ducken" gesagt. Desmond: Wie bitte? Charlie: Du hast "ducken" geschriehen. Du hast es gewusst, schon als wir losgegangen sind. Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst, richtig? Desmond: Ja. Charlie: Wieso hast du dann kein Wort gesagt? Desmond: [Aufgebracht] Hätte ich was gesagt, wärst du nicht mitgekommen. Charlie: Ach, ich musste also mitkommen, weil du mich in der Vision gesehen hast. [Fassungslos] Du dachtest also, wenn ich nicht den Pfeil in den Kopf kriege, kriegst du nicht deine Frau. Du wolltest mich opfern! Desmond: [Leise] Wenn die Visionen nicht genau so ablaufen, wie ich sie gesehen habe, wird das Bild verändert. Ich sollte dich sterben lassen, Charlie. Charlie: Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten? Desmond: [Aufgebracht] Das bedeutet, es bringt absolut nichts. Immer wieder muss ich dein Leben retten und bringt es irgendwas?! Es passiert einfach wieder und wieder. Aber vielleicht geht es darum ja?! Vielleicht ist es ein Test?! Charlie: [Völlig verwirrt] Ein Test? Desmond: So wie Gott Abraham geprüft hat, nur hab ich versagt... weil ich verändere, was ich sehe. Charlie starrt ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Da schallt Jins Stimme durch den Dschungel. Und selbst wenn sie nicht verstehen können, was er sagt, laufen sie doch augenblicklich los, stoßen schon bald auf Hurley und Jin, die unter einem Baum stehen, von dem eine blaue Fallschirmplane herunterhängt und eine Person in dunklem Schutzanzug mit Helm, reglos. Desmond bleibt stehen, sieht zu der Person hinauf, die Augen voller Furcht. Hurley: [Nach oben zum Baum] Hey! Hey, kannst du mich hören? Hallo! Auch Jin ruft auf Koreanisch nach ihr. Hurley: Alter, sie bewegt sich nicht. Desmond: [Murmelt] Es tut mir leid, Penny. Es tut mir leid. Rückblick und Inselabschnitt Desmond klopft an die Tür des alten Mönches, um seine Robe zurückzubringen. Alter Mönch: [Lächelnd] Ich hatte schon Angst, du gehst, ohne dich zu verabschieden. Desmond: Nein. Fast hätte ich die mitgenommen. [Er legt die Robe auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Der alte Mönch wirft ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.] Alter Mönch: Wenn du nicht in Eile bist, Bruder Martin fährt in einigen Stunden in die Stadt. Er kann dich mitnehmen. Allerdings nur, wenn du bereit bist beim Einladen zu helfen. Desmond lächelt. Gleich darauf karrt Desmond Weinkisten zu einem großen schwarzen Wagen hinüber, während der alte Mönch abseits neben der Fahrerin steht und mit ihr redet. Alter Mönch: Die zehn Kisten stehen jetzt bereit. Desmond bringt ihnen gerade die letzten sechs. Fahrerin: Ich danke ihnen. Mein Vater hatte ja schon im Voraus bezahlt. Alter Mönch: [Nickt] Bitte sagen sie ihm danke für seine großzügige Spende. Es war wie immer eine Freude, sie zu sehen. Er wendet sich von ihr ab, kommt auf Desmond zu, lächelt, reicht ihm die Hand. Alter Mönch: Auf Wiedersehen, Desmond. Desmond schüttelt seine Hand, erwidert das Lächeln, nimmt dann die ersten Kisten auf und bringt sie zum Wagen hinüber. Fahrerin: Ich glaube, wir sollten alle hinten reinbekommen. Wenn nicht, stellen wir den Rest nach vorne. Erst jetzt dreht sie sich um, sieht Desmond an und hält inne. Es ist Penny. Für einen winzigen Moment sehen sie einander nur an. Penny: Was denken sie? Desmond: Auf jeden Fall. Er beginnt, die Kisten in ihren Wagen zu laden. Und während sie weiterreden, sehen wir zwischendurch Bilder aus dem Dschungel. Sehen Desmond, der auf den Baum zuläuft, von dem die Gestalt mit hängendem behelmten Kopf herunterbaumelt... Desmond: Sie sollten vorsichtig fahren, Miss. Der Weinberg bringt jedes Jahr nur eine begrenzte Menge hervor. Desmond, der den Baum hochklettert, sein Messer hervorholt... Penny: Ach, wirklich? Desmond: Ja. Die Mönche sind so faul. [Penny lacht.] Es ist eben leichter, Traubengelee zu machen. [Sie folgt ihm, als er die nächste Ladung Kisten vom Straßenrand holt.] Penny: Und woher wissen sie so viel über Mönche? Desmond:'''Ich bin ein Ex-Mönch. '''Penny: Wirklich? Desmond: Seit gestern Nacht. Ich wurde gefeuert. Sie lacht. Desmond: [Schmunzelt] So lustig war das nicht. Penny: Es tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht... ich wusste nicht, dass Mönche gefeuert werden können. Desmond: Doch können sie. Es war so, dass.. man mir klargemacht hat, dass die Abtei nicht für mich bestimmt ist. Sie sei nur.. ein Zwischenstopp auf meinem Weg. Und dass Gott angeblich Größeres mit mir vorhat. Desmond, der die Schnüre durchschlägt, die den Fallschirm halten, der herunterfällt, von Charlie, Jin und Hurley aufgefangen und als Auffangnetz ausgebreitet wird... Penny: Mir scheint, sie sind davon nicht vollständig überzeugt. Desmond: Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich es nicht bin. Sie tauschen Blicke, immer wieder. Bleiben neben dem Wagen stehen. Penny: Vielleicht haben sie ja recht. Wären sie nicht gefeuert worden, hätten wir uns nicht getroffen und wie hätten sie mir dann helfen können, diese Kisten in Carlisle auszuladen. Desmond: [Lächelt] Sagte ich, dass ich mit ihnen nach Carlisle fahre? Penny: [Schmunzelt] Noch nicht. [Desmond lächelt und wendet den Blick ab.] Desmond, der die letzte Schnur durchtrennt und die reglose Person in ihrem Schutzanzug hinunter auf die Plane stürzen läßt... Penny: Wenn man als Ex-Mönch natürlich schon andere Pläne hat, dann.. Desmond: Normalerweise steige ich nicht zu Fremden ins Auto. Penny: Na, wenn das so ist, ich bin Penelope. [Wieder ein stummer Blick, ein kleines Lächeln.] Penny. Er hält ihr seine Hand hin. Desmond: Desmond. Es freut mich sehr, Penny. Sie lächeln einander an. Die Person auf dem Boden im Dschungel bewegt sich plötzlich... Hurley: Sie lebt! Sofort kommt Desmond angestürzt. Desmond: Macht Platz! Geht weg von ihr! Er fällt neben ihr auf die Knie. Desmond: Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier, Penny. Beginnt, ihr den Helm abzunehmen. Charlie: Sei vorsichtig. [Er will helfen, doch Desmond schubst ihn weg.] Desmond: Lass mich in Ruhe, Charlie! [Wendet sich wieder um, zu ihr.] Entschuldige, Penny. Entschuldige. Zieht ihr den Helm vom Gesicht. Doch es ist nicht Penny, die er erblickt. Es ist eine andere Frau, eine Portugiesin. Mühsam öffnet sie die Augen, sieht ihn an. Frau: Desmond...? Desmond starrt sie an. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte